TEMPTATION
by daelogic
Summary: "Daehyun mengangguk dan Zelo kembali menunduk. Mencium mata Daehyun, kiri dan kanan bergantian. Kemudian pipi Daehyun. Zelo mencium pipi itu, tiga kali untuk pipi kanannya, dan dua kali untuk pipi kirinya. Daehyun membuka matanya dan menatap Zelo heran." BAP / DAELO COUPLE / DAEHYUN X ZELO


**Tittle : TEMPTATION**

**Rating : T to M**

**Length : oneshot**

**Cast : Choi Junhong (Zelo), Jung Daehyun (Daehyun), DAELO Couple**

**Summary : **

**_"Daehyun mengangguk dan Zelo kembali menunduk. Mencium mata Daehyun, kiri dan kanan bergantian. Kemudian pipi Daehyun. Zelo mencium pipi itu, tiga kali untuk pipi kanannya, dan dua kali untuk pipi kirinya. Daehyun membuka matanya dan menatap Zelo heran."_**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, typo[s], hancur, alur ga jelas, awal dan akhir ga nyambung, bukan konsumsi anak-anak di bawah umur**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Entahlah...omongan saya sama Dian ttg Daelo selalu berakhir ke arah yang tidak jelas semacam kolam renang, bathup, shower dan singlet daehyun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAEHYUN-ZELO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAELO COUPLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daehyun ambruk. Kakinya lemas. Tubuhnya bertumpu pada lututnya. Bersimpuh dengan tatapan kosong. Ruangan itu adalah zona amannya. Aroma tempat itu seharusnya menjadi penyadar pikiran kalutnya. Seperti biasa, setelah ia menjalankan tugasnya.

Pintu itu terbuka. Sesaat setelah Daehyun memasuki ruangan itu. Sebuah kamar. Gelap, tanpa penerangan. Pemuda tinggi itu mendesah pelan melihat kedaan Daehyun yang tengah kacau. Tidak biasanya. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Daehyun yang tengah menatapnya. Sayu dan meminta belas kasihan.

"Tolong aku..."

Suara itu lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Sakit dan menderita. Itu yang tengah Daehyun rasakan. Pemuda itu ikut berlutut di depan Daehyun. Meraih pipi Daehyun. Menangkupnya penuh kelembutan, menatap lurus mata Daehyun. Pandangan Daehyun tidak fokus. Mencari pertolongan dari iris mata yang tengah menatapnya.

"Zelo-ya..."

Pemuda itu, Zelo, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Daehyun. Mengunci pergerakan bibir Daehyun selanjutnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa hangat lewat penyatuan itu. Daehyun memejamkan matanya. nalurinya memerintah kedua tangannya terangkat ke leher Zelo. Menekan sedikit kuat. Dan melanjutkannya dengan melumat bibir pemuda yang berusaha menenangkannya itu. Daehyun bergantung pada Zelo. Lututnya sepenuhnya lemas. Ia terduduk. Masih dalam posisi mencium Zelo hingga pemuda itu menunduk mengikuti Daehyun.

"Aku disini, Jung. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Zelo bergumam di depan bibir Daehyun. Bibirnya masih menyentuh bibir Daehyun ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Bermaksud menenangkan Daehyun. Daehyun mengangguk pelan. Kembali menatap nanar wajah Zelo.

"Ada apa Jung?"

Daehyun panik. Menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Mencari sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah pisau di samping kirinya. Dia meraihnya. Mengangkat pisau itu tepat di depan wajah Zelo.

"Aku gagal."

Bisikan itu tidak membuat Zelo panik. Dia tersenyum lembut ke arah Daehyun. Kembali mengelus pelan pipi pemuda di depannya itu dengan sayang.

"Tak apa Jung"

Zelo tersenyum. Tangannya berpindah ke tubuh Daehyun. Memeluknya erat. Sedikit terlihat posesif. Bibirnya berbisik di telinga Daehyun.

"Kau gagal hanya jika kau tidak bisa bersamaku Jung."

Daehyun membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Zelo. Tangannya ikut mengeratkan pelukannya dan Zelo. Mencium leher pemuda yang sebenarnya lebih muda darinya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang itu?."

Zelo mengusap punggung Daehyun. Bibirnya kembali berbisik pelan dan kali ini bibirnya menyentuh telinga Daehyun.

"Aku bisa menyuruh orang lain mengurus mereka Jung. Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Daehyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap wajah Zelo yang masih tersenyum lembut padanya. Lalu menarik tengkuk Zelo. Meraih bibir Zelo dengan bibirnya. Sedikit kasar dan bernafsu.

"Jung..."

Zelo mampu mengimbanginya. Masih untuk saat ini. Kepala mereka bergerak bergantian, berlawanan arah, menyamankan posisi mereka. Menyesap bibir masing-masing, seakan itu candu mereka, jika terlepas mereka bisa mati. Jika terlepas, salah satu dari mereka akan musnah dan hilang.

Keduanya saling melepas tautan bibir itu. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tangan Daehyun terulur ke sudut bibir Zelo. Mengusapnya lembut.

"Mengapa kau seperti candu? Mengapa aku harus selau bersamamu? Mengapa aku harus selalu membutuhkanmu?"

Zelo menggenggam tangan Daehyun yang masih mengelus sudut bibirnya. Menarik tangan itu lalu mengecupnya.

"Karena kau milikku, dan kau mencintaiku Jung."

Kali ini giliran Zelo memulainya. Tubuhnya menubruk kasar Daehyun hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Zelo menindih Daehyun. Jari-jarinya lembut menyibak poni rambut Daehyun. Mencium dahi itu. Tiga kali. Daehyun hanya diam. Menikmati apa yang dilakukan Zelo padanya. Lalu Zelo berhenti. Daehyun membuka mata dan mendapati Zelo menatapnya tajam. Tangan kanan Zelo mengusap kelopak mata kiri Daehyun.

"Mata ini, hanya boleh menatapku dengan pandangan cinta."

Daehyun mengangguk dan Zelo kembali menunduk. Mencium mata Daehyun, kiri dan kanan bergantian. Kemudian pipi Daehyun. Zelo mencium pipi itu, tiga kali untuk pipi kanannya, dan dua kali untuk pipi kirinya. Daehyun membuka matanya dan menatap Zelo heran.

"Kenapa hanya dua kali?"

Zelo menyeringai.

"Ini yang ketiga."

Zelo menggigit pipi kiri Daehyun dan menyesapnya. Pelan. Hingga Daehyun melengkungkan punggungnya. Menahan semua keinginannya.

"Berhentilah menggodaku Zelo."

"Tidak bisa. Aku menginginkanmu sekarang Jung."

Zelo mencium philtrum Daehyun. Menggoda Daehyun degan menjilatnya seduktif dan Daehyun memebelalakkan matanya ketika Zelo nekat menggigit bibir atasnya pelan.

"Hentikan Zelo ya. Aku bisa hilang kendali."

Tangan Daehyun menangkup pipi Zelo. Menjauhkannya dari wajah Daehyun.

"Aku belum selesai Jung."

"Tidak. Sekarang giliranku."

Daehyun mendorong Zelo dan berusaha membalikkan posisinya. Keduanya berguling ke kiri.

"Pisaunya Jung."

Daehyun melirik kearah kirinya. Meraih pisau yang tadi ia letakkan begitu saja lalu membuangnya jauh hingga meluncur kearah bawah lemari.

"Kau harus siap Zelo. Kau menggodaku."

"Niatku hanya menenangkan kepanikanmu Jung."

"Sayangnya kau terlalu berlebihan. Dan asal kau tahu,sekarang aku lebih tidak tenang dari sebelumnya."

Daehyun menumpu pada kedua tangannya. sikunya berada si sisi kepala Zelo. Wajahnya menunduk. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah ceruk leher Zelo. Menciumnya seduktif.

"Jangan disitu Dae...aaaa"

Daehyun tidak menggigitnya. Hanya menciumnya dan menyesapnya dengan belahan bibirnya. Dan reaksi Zelo diluar dugaan.

"Kenapa Zelo-ya?"

Seringaian tercetak sempurna di wajah Daehyun. 180 derajat berbeda ketika tadi Zelo menemukannya dalam keadaan kacau.

"Jangan menggodaku. Menyingkirlah Jung. Aku ingin mandi"

Zelo berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Daehyun yang mengunci pergerakannya. Tapi nihil. Yang ada hanya Daehyun yang benar-benar menindihnya. Meraih kedua pipinya dan kembali menciumnya. Pelan dan menggoda. Bukan french kiss seperti sebelumnya. Daehyun menyentuhkan bibirnya pelan dan seduktif. Hanya menyentuh ujung bibir Zelo. Atas dan bawah bergantian. Berulang-ulang.

Dan akhirnya Zelo menyerah. Tangannya meraih tengkuk Daehyun. Menekannya hingga kini bibir mereka penuh saling bersentuh. Daehyun menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika bibir Zelo bergerak gelisah menciumnya lalu mengikutinya.

Lima menit dan Zelo kembali bernhenti. Menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengambil udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Daehyun menurunkan pandangannya dan kembali bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher Zelo. Menciumnya. Lalu tangannya bergerak ke arah bahu Zelo. Kaos longgar yang Zelo kenakan membuat Daehyun dengan mudah menyingkapnya dan memperlihatkan bahu Zelo. Bibir Daehyun bergeser ke arah bahu Zelo.

"Kau terlalu menggoda untuk menenangkanku Zelo."

Daehyun bergumam dan membuat bibirnya bergerak pelan menyentuh bahu Zelo. Pemuda itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Berusaha menarik bahunya dari cengkeraman Daehyun. Memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya kuat.

"Dae...hyun...lepaskan..."

"Apa jaminannya?"

Daehyun masih bermain pelan dengan bahu Zelo. Lalu kembali ke leher Zelo dan kali ini menggigitnya pelan. Tidak meninggalkan jejak.

"Jung...hen...tikan..."

Zelo semakin gelisah. Tangannya mencengkeram baju Daehyun. Berusaha kuat mendorong Daehyun menjauh. Sesak dan panas.

"Jaminanmu?"

Bibir Daehyun masih bergerak di leher Zelo.

"Apapun...asal kau menyingkir. Jung, aku...tidak...bisa bernapas."

Nafas Zelo tidak beraturan. Sekuat tenaga menghirup oksigen yang terasa sedikit dan sulit memasuki paru-parunya akibat perbuatan Daehyun.

"Mandi bersama?"

"Tidak...Jung...aaaaaa..."

Daehyun kembali menggigit Zelo. Kali ini bahunya. Meninggalkan jejak gigi seri yang tercetak jelas di bahu Zelo.

"Ba-baiklah...hentikan."

Daehyun berdiri. Meraih tangan Zelo yang ingin berada di bahun membenarkan letak kaosnya.

"Tak perlu di bereskan Zelo-ya. Kita lanjutkan dikamar mandi."

"Tidak Jung!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hore..naek pangkat! *ditonjok* **

**Makasih buat tante katy perry yg nyanyi ET...inspiring lho tanteeehhh...**

**Yakinlah ini ga nyambung dari awal dan akhirnya...**

**Maaf ini menjijikkan...maaf saya menistai daelo...maaf saya mesum...**

**Maaf! As usual...read if u want...review if u want..bash if u want...**

**Lets Love!**


End file.
